Prophecy
by sakuralilian
Summary: A prophecy was made about a boy, who will save the magical world and world the world of ninja. No pairing yet. Please review. Summary might change. Rating might change. Revising ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Naruto and co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

The world where dragons once roared there was a legend of a man that brought the dragons to and from their existence to be acknowledged by other magical being like elves, fairies, and even vampires. He was legend and his name "Ragnork" went across the world like a wildfire. Even now after centuries had pasted, the young warriors still learned about the heroics of "that man" as he was come called. A new prophecy was called now that the era of ninja's came to be where the demons where the magical creatures. The vampires if few if any, the world was in danger as the end of magic's came to be. The prophecy to save the world was said

A young infant with a burden placed upon him from birth

By his father, an orphan treated monster a ninja, will come to be

The reincarnation of the great hero

He will be the one to save the world

Save magic and befriend even the demons and dragons

Once again with the help of a demon's queen

If this prophecy does not come to pass then the world as we know it will end, the magic will end and the world will be the new place of evil, the world will be evil.

Every nation, knew about it the leaders of hidden villages the kages of all villages were told the prophecy nobody believed but still tradition continued. The magical beings waited and waited for the arrival of their hero, their savior centuries passed but no one came. People lost hope. As the evil continued their rampage, the vampires were few if any, the elves light and dark were dieing, the witches, wizards and warlocks all magical worlds was at Extinction

Now after 500 years in the village of the hidden leaf the youngest hakage was chosen for his bravery, power, and dedication to save and protect his village. But he had a secret a wife who was secret from all except from his sensei Jaraiya, his last alive student who was now a jonin Kakashi, and the previous hakage Sadamine. When Uzamaki Rukia was pregnant the Kyubbi attacked the village, nobody knew how or why the Kubbi had decided to attack there were many different causalities after the week of attacking the ninja's of hidden leaf village was waiting and anticipating the arrival of their Hokage

The said hokage was waiting for his wife to give birth to their baby. When the med nin came out the forth hokage with his student, the third, and his sensei Jaraiya was asked how was Rukia and the baby.

The med Nin said "The child is fine but the mother is week from the process of birth and also the fact that she was wounded when she saved the Uchiha brothers." "I am sorry but she has less then an hour to live" With that the med nin went away to other patients.

The forth looked at his wife's and son's faces and thought of what to do. The answer came from his wife.

Rukia said "You know what you have to do seal the Kyubbi in our baby; he can learn to control and harness her power." Even the Sandimine was shocked at what Rukia had said but they knew it was the truth. Both Rukia and Arashi looked at one another and Arashi said "I know something is wrong with kyubbi as it never would have attacked the people of Kohona otherwise, therefore, I have no choice as I cannot kill her." He kissed Rukia goodbye and said "Thank you, I will see you in another world soon." He ignores the yelling of his sensei, student and Sandimine, summons the frog boss Gun-Buta and heads towards the battle with the three following close behind to stop him.

In the battle the kohona ninja start to shout "there comes the hokage, he will save us." Arashi stops and begin sealing, during the process he asks the kyubbi to look after his son, when she calms down from demon rage and if she remembers his words "Please look after Naruto." After the process Arashi knows that he has less then few minutes to live. He falls from Gun-Buta after the summon disappear near Sandimine, Kakashi and Jaraiya. He asks them "look after my son, name him _"Uzamaki Naruto"_, tell him about his inheritance after he becomes genin. Also, have the villagers treat him as a hero."

Sandimine sighed now that everything was over he gathers the villagers shinobi or citizens and says "the great tragedy has occurred the Yoadmine has died while sealing the kyubbi, nine tails in this infant" here he stops the village is in an uproar everyone was yelling, but the few words Sandimine could make out were "so that's the kyubbi we should kill it before it kills us", or "that's the kyubbi who killed the yoadmine." Sandimine couldn't believe that these people whose lives were saved because of yoadimine's sacrifice were talking like this. Sandmine raises his hand, and everyone quiets down again. He than stated "This boy Uzamaki Naruto shall be treated as a hero was last wish of yoadimine, he shall not be viewed as a kyubbi as he is simply a container that houses the kyubbi nothing more.", "From this day onwards nobody shall speak of the kyubbi to the younger generation, or they will be executed onsite, this is now a SS class secret." Sandimine knew from looking at the people's eyes and sneers that the older generation will hate and despise Naruto but he hoped that maybe just maybe the younger generation won't. From some distance there were eyes watching the boys from the shadows.

Authors Note

Please tell me how you like this story only then I will update this. Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors. I also need a beta reader.

Thank you

Please review


	2. Please Read

Hello all,

Thank you for reading my stories, I am disappointed in myself and that I need to inform you all that I have decided that I will be taking down all my stories from here within next couple of days. I am planning on restarting work from scratch and I am not abandoning any of my stories.

This note is going to be on my profile as well as in my stories to inform you all of the change. As I update I will change the note on my profile accordingly, I plan to write more and post them as soon as I believe they are ready.

Anyone who is interested in being a beta for the stories on my profile and/or my future stories PM me and we will talk.

Things that my beta or more than one ;) will be responsible for are the following: Help me get out of writers block mainly by tossing ideas and improving stories, looking and proofreading is one of the things obviously, finally keeping me on a schedule and I will tell you that I plan to update a story a week or something like that so you are not left guessing.

I tend to forget to send the copy of the next chapter to the beta, or just ask if I worked on the next chapter if it's been a while you have heard from me or something. I am pretty good at actually writing but then sending it off I usually forget about it all together.

There you have it, I am sorry that I have to do this but there are stories I am working on now, that have nothing to do with the once I started two years ago some even before that. I plan on finishing every story I put up on my profile and every story that I want to write in the future.

I deeply apologize if I caused any inconvenience to anyone. If you have question, comments or concerns please feel free to send me an PM if the stories are gone from my profile and well if you cant review what not there.

Thank you for reading I know you all wanted a chapter but hopefully you will all get something nice to read soon.

-Talked enough Lily out


End file.
